To enhance a beverage, additives or agents, such as natural and artificial flavorings, natural and artificial colorings, sugars, sweeteners, mineral supplements, vitamin supplements and etc, can be added. One common type of enhanced beverage includes enhanced water. Enhanced water is marketed to improve the health, taste and functional benefits of water.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.